Aférrate, aférrate a mí
by LeoAndrea
Summary: Mark Blackthorn está solo, completamente solo en un mundo que es cruel. Se encuentra solo y se encuentra roto, más roto de lo que podría imaginar, pero ha logrado disipar su agonía con la compañía de un muchacho tan roto como él mismo.


**Sinopsis:** Mark Blackthorn está solo, completamente solo en un mundo que es cruel. Se encuentra solo y se encuentra roto, más roto de lo que podría imaginar, pero ha logrado disipar su agonía con la compañía de un muchacho tan roto como él mismo.

 **NA:** Song fic Mieran/Kierark, basado en la canción Unsteady de X Ambassadors. Parte del soundtrack de "Yo antes de ti." Y obviamente, la asocie con el Mieran, porque son mi OTP. Link de la canción traducida al español: watch?v=7I7-s8QPox8

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_ _  
_ _A little unsteady_ _  
_ _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_ _  
_ _A little unsteady_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el dolor se había esparcido rápidamente mientras la consciencia volvía a él. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa parecía sucumbida a la más grande agonía. Su boca sabía a sangre y mugre, se encontraba seca y sentía los bordes de los labios pegajosos. Aún tenía en la punta de la lengua las palabras por las cuales le habían castigado, "soy un cazador de sombras", continuaba sintiéndolas amargas en su boca, le habían arrebatado su ropa y le habían azotado brutalmente con tal de desquitarse con aquellos a quienes Mark no podría importarle menos.

Las hadas le repudiarían hasta el resto de su vida por su sangre nefilim, mientras los nefilims le habían dejado de lado, Mark estaba completamente solo, expuesto a castigos y bromas crueles, obligado a aferrarse a recuerdos cada vez más borrosos, más distantes para no sucumbir en la soledad y nostalgia que solía consumirlo.

Cerró los ojos, y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, el simple ejercicio mando una oleada de dolor por todo el cuerpo del mestizo, y no pudo evitarlo si no soltar un bajo quejido.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo para menguar tu dolor." – Una voz cálida, y ligeramente ronca interrumpió la auto lastima en la que el mestizo había permitido hundirse, obligándole a abrir los ojos abruptamente, encontrándose con un rostro de rasgos finos a centímetros del suyo.

Mark se intentó erguir, pero fue frenado por las manos del hada, y no fue hasta ese entonces que cayó en la cuenta que se encontraba recostado en el regazo de este. Mark lo conocía, mas nunca había intercambiado alguna palabra con él, sabía que había sido un príncipe de la Corte Oscura, y su padre le había regalado a Gwyn. A veces, Mark le miraba, se encontraba fascinado por su cabello como así por su mirada bicolor, brillante y oscura como la noche y la luna, y en unas raras ocasiones creía haberlo visto mirándole también. El ceño del mestizo se frunció con curiosidad, mientras el príncipe le extendía un recipiente con agua, la cual tomo un tanto resistente al principio.

El aire de la noche solía ser helado, y las delgadas mantas que Gwyn les ofrecía a sus cazadores no solían abrigarlos lo suficiente, pero Mark no sentía frío en aquel momento. No sabía si era por la calidez que el cuerpo contrario le proporcionaba o por la fogata que yacía cerca de ambos.

"Tengo entendido que tu gente tiene runas curativas." – Dijo el hada separándose del muchacho suavemente para alcanzar una manta, la cual colocó sobre los hombros del chico.

Mark se contuvo de apartarse del contacto de las manos ajenas, sus instintos siempre a la defensiva le decían que no le permitiera tocarlo, pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí sorprendido por la manera suave y delicada en que le trataba.

"Sí, se llaman iratzes. Uno me sanaría estas heridas. Pero no se pueden hacer sin una estela y la mía la rompieron hace años" – Hizo el ademan de acomodarse, buscar una posición más cómoda, estremeciéndose ante el dolor de sus heridas.

"Es una lástima. Creo tu piel quedará marcada para siempre." – La voz de Kieran sonaba sincera, como si realmente lamentará lo sucedido al mestizo, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a Mark.

"¿Y qué más da? Aquí en la Caza no importa si soy hermoso o no" – Dijo el chico, tal vez sonando un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, sin embargo le parecía casi absurdo preocuparse de algo así, qué importaba ser hermoso cuando no recibías nada más que burlas y malicia, sentía la amargura correr por sus venas, no importaba si era hermoso cuando no tenía a nadie.

Kieran simplemente sonrió, en su rostro no se veía afectado por las palabras del mestizo. Era una media sonrisa, torcida levemente. Una sonrisa típica de las hadas, que hablaba de secretos que solo él conocía. Mark esperó que le dijera algo, tal vez que se burlará de él, pero en cambio acarició su cabello.

Dio un pequeño respingo casi infantil al sentir los dedos del otro enredarse suavemente en sus bucles rubios, conteniendo la respiración solo un instante se permitió cerrar los ojos. Largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que alguien le había acariciado, le había mostrado cierta amabilidad.

 _Mama, come here_ _  
_ _Approach, appear_ _  
_ _Daddy, I'm alone_ _  
_ _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

Los días para Mark habían dejado de ser tristes y solitarios, aunque no estaba seguro si podía utilizar la palabra felicidad para describirlos, ya no eran tan agobiantes. La crueldad de sus compañeros continuaba rodeándolo, los apodos cada vez más maliciosos y las bromas más brutales, sin embargo, todo ello era rápidamente olvidado e ignorado junto a Kieran.

Desde aquella vez que el príncipe había cuidado de sus heridas ambos habían comenzado a cabalgar juntos, le había enseñado paisajes que ningún ojo humano había visto nunca.

Sin embargo aquella noche, arropado bajo una manta siempre cálida y cobijado entre los brazos de su amante no se había visto capaz de disipar las palabras que le habían sido dichas por uno de los jinetes de Gwyn. Sabía que debería hacer oídos sordos, mas no podía quitarlas de su cabeza.

"Los niños del Ángel no traen más que mentiras con sus palabras de amor y sin embargo disfrutan con llamarnos a nosotros crueles… ¿Qué podría esperar el principito de un nefilim nacido del corazón roto de Lady Nerissa?"

Y por primera vez Mark había oído la historia entre su padre y el hada que le había dado la vida y arrojado frente al Instituto de Los Ángeles, al menos la versión que se contaba en Fey. Las historias dichas por Andrew eran diferentes, hablaban de un hada tan bella como cruel que le hechizo y jugo con el dolor de su hermano, mientras que en Fey se hablaba del cazador de sombras que rompió el corazón de la Doncella de la corte de la Reina, y la hizo sucumbir a tal desgracia por su amor no correspondido que termino quitándose la vida.

Pensó en Andrew y en lo rota que la relación entre él y su hermano parecía estar. Pensó en las miradas que le daba a Helen y en las veces que les recitaba el poema sobre cortes pálidas y doncellas con belleza cruel. Recordó la manera en que les advertía sobre las hadas y su encanto malicioso.

Se removió despacio, no queriendo despertar a quién se encontraba recostado a su lado, desenvolviéndose de los brazos de su amante, ante el pensamiento que estaba traicionando la memoria de su padre, sus enseñanzas al haberse entregado tan fieramente a un hada. Pero la soledad que le había rodeado cuando no había tenido a Kieran le había roto el alma, le había herido cada vez que salían las estrellas en el cielo.

"¿Mark?" – Kieran pregunto al sentir sus brazos vacíos y abrió los ojos, enfrentando el semblante de su amante. En aquel momento, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su piel blanquecina y aún adormilado, no había en él rastro alguno de arrogancia o soberbia, hasta parecía casi vulnerable. Un niño arrojado de su hogar cruel para encontrarse en un mundo aún más cruel.

No había rastro de crueldad en él, no hacia Mark. No podía asociar a aquel niño, a su Kier con las crueldades que Andrew le había contado, no podía hacer tal cosa cuando al único que tenía, al único que le trataba de manera amable parecía tan desvalido y perdido como él mismo.

"Está todo bien, mi amor, vuelve a dormir, yo cuidaré tus sueños hasta encontrar paz en los míos." – Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del unseelie, no consciente de la manera en que le había apodado. Era la primera vez que Mark le llamaba así, Kieran pareció notarlo, mas no dijo nada, sin embargo su cabello cambio a una tonalidad más vibrante antes de sonreír levemente y volver a cerrar los ojos, depositando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mestizo.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a encontrar la paz que buscas?"

"Sólo quédate a mi lado, tu presencia es lo que me trae paz"

 _If you love me, don't let go_ _  
_ _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

Alzó la Mirada hasta el Líder de la Caza, sus ojos mostrando la sorpresa de la noticia que Gwyn le había dado… ¿Ya no pertenecía a la Caza Salvaje? ¿Ya no podría pertenecerle a Kieran?

Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta cuando vio a dos hadas de la Corte Oscura acercarse a él. No temía cuál sería su destino, no temía en lo más mínimo que le podría pasar, podrían matarlo, podrían encerrarlo en un calabozo o podrían desterrarlo, sin embargo lo que le provocaba dolor era dejar a su amante solo en aquel mundo cruel y malicioso.

Miro a Kieran justo un instante antes que una de las hadas le golpeará con tal fuerza que le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. Gwyn tomaba al príncipe para que no se acercará a socorrerlo, Mark quiso pelear, poner resistencia, y lo hizo, se removió inquieto y fue capaz de proporcionar uno que otro golpe a los guardias de la Corte Unseelie, quienes se vieron en la obligación de pedir ayuda a los otros miembros de la Caza quienes se veían curiosos por el espectáculo.

Uno de los jinetes se encontraba amarrando las manos mientras otro se encargaba de inmovilizar las piernas de chico, fue entonces cuando Gwyn se dirigió a él, aun sosteniendo a Kieran.

"Lo lamento, chico, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si no te hubieras resistido." - Mark había acumulado saliva en su boca, la cual escupió a los pies de uno de los miembros de la corte, ganándose un puñetazo. Una mueca de dolor paso por el rostro del mestizo, sin embargo sonrió de manera socarrona. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, que no importaba qué, le habían separado del único al que tenía.

Gwyn negó levemente, y ordenó que le subieran a su caballo, y le amarraran bien para que no cayera.

"Me temo, Gwyn Ap Nudd, que podría recordar el camino y volver a ustedes." – Dijo uno de los cortesanos del Rey. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron con astucia y crueldad al fijarse en el mestizo.

"Has lo que estimes conveniente, Iarlath, pero recuerda que Mark Blackthorn de la Caza debe llegar a su destino vivo." – El hada asintió de manera solemne y desapareció llevándose consigo a Kieran, quién continuaba peleando para poder liberarse.

Iarlath volteó y vertió un brebaje por la garganta del chico, obligándole a revivir los horrores y los castigos que había sufrido durante sus primeros días en Fey.

En algún punto dónde su consciencia no se encontraba muy perturbada, Mark pudo ver a Windspear cabalgando a su lado, como así también a su jinete mirándole con preocupación. Las lágrimas ya se le habían secado en las mejillas y le picaban, los ojos estaban enrojecidos y la garganta herida por haber gritado hasta quedarse sin voz. Kieran saco su recipiente con agua, y lo presiono contra los labios del mestizo, quien en un principio se mostró reacio a beber.

"Está bien, Mark, soy yo. Kieran, estoy aquí." – Dijo con la voz más amable que pudo emplear. Sus dedos acariciaron los mechones rubios del mestizo y este pareció relajarse ante su tacto. Kieran volvió a intentar hacerle beber y Mark accedió está vez.

"Gwyn me ha dicho que hay una posibilidad que puedas volver a nosotros, conmigo, Mark." – Su mano descendió del cabello del chico hasta su mejilla. – "Me ha dicho que es tu decisión, sin embargo ¿volverás Mark? ¿Volverás conmigo?"

Se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba la voz del unseelie, como si estuviera desesperado y se encontrará destruido.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, qué encontrarías paz mientras yo me encontrará cerca? Me pasa igual, Mark, te necesito, eres lo único que tengo… Por favor, regresa a mí cuando puedas. Yo te cuidaré de ellos, de las pesadillas que te han sido dadas, de los horrores que te rodean, porque no son reales Mark… Pero tu ausencia si lo sería."

"¿Kieran, dónde me llevan?" –Mark deseo poder acunar aquella mano que se sentía cálida contra su mejilla helada.

El gesto del hada se torció, y aparto la mirada de la del mestizo.

"Gwyn no me ha dicho que pueda contarte… Pero, Mark, mi Mark, por favor recuerda los horrores que te han sido presentados, recuerdas las ilusiones y recuerda que no son reales. Vuelve a mí, prométeme que volverás a mí."

"Lo haré, lo prometo, mi amor."

La sonrisa de Kieran fue amarga un instante antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir levemente. Parecía como si no estuviera del todo seguro de la promesa del chico. Mark quiso preguntar pero la voz de Iarlath le distrajo.

"Espero no estés tratando de liberar a tu mestizo, principito."

Gwyn miró por sobre su hombro a la pareja de jóvenes, y con un gesto seco con la cabeza llamó a Kieran para que se posicionará a su lado y se alejará de Mark.

Kieran tomo entre sus dedos la flecha de elfo que le había dado a su amante años atrás. La presionó con tal fuerza que finos hilillos de sangre corrieron entre sus dedos, ante la mirada horrorizada de Mark.

"Kier.."

"Recuérdalo, Mark Blackthorn, me has prometido que volverías a mí." –Soltó la flecha de elfo como si no fuera consciente del corte en la palma de su mano, y se alejó para posicionarse al lado de Gwyn.


End file.
